Une pour deux
by Teyola
Summary: Depuis leur examens contre Aizawa, Shouto et Momo sont devenus proche et ce dernier a développé des sentiments pour elle. Sauf que cette dernière a été entraîner dans un mariage arrangé.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey !**

 **On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfic, mais avant, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose. Je vous dis, merci, merci pour vos review et vos conseils, vous êtes géniaux ! Je ne suis pas vraiment douée mais j'apprécie que vous m'aidiez à m'améliorer, merci beaucoup.**

 **Et aussi, je suis actuellement sans ordinateur, donc niveau review, je ne peux y répondre. Oui, je suis pauvre mais passons. Donc je ne pourrais répondre que dans les fics que je poste, enfin jusqu'au 15 au moins. D'ailleurs je vais répondre à celle que je n'es pas répondu dernièrement.**

 ** _NightChoco: C'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait passer comme message ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me dire si il y a des choses à changer pour que la fic soit plus agréable à lire. Merci beaucoup ! La prochaine fic est... Bah juste là ! Cadeau ~ !_**

 **Maintenant... Passe au chapitre !**

 _oOoOo oOoOo_

Tout semblait être une magnifique journée à Tolyo, ce qui était le cas. Mais c'était le calme avant la tempête. Tous les élèves de seconde A se dirigeaient vers leur salle de classe. Shouto était assis à sa place, au fond de la classe, dans ses pensés. D'ailleurs, ses pensés étaient toujours dirigé vers sa camarade de classe et vice-déléguée. Juste le fait de pensé à elle le faisait rougir légèrement. Mais Shouto ne savait pas ce qu'était se sentiment. Il ne voulait pas en parler d'ailleurs, puisqu'il croyait que c'était rien et que ça passerait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

"Bonjour Todoroki !" Il pouvait l'entendre, sa douce voix. C'était celle de Momo. Shouto se tourna vers elle. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait toujours son magnifique sourire.

"Oh, bonjour Yaoyorozu." Il lui redit un sourire. Sourire qui était mit en valeur avec la légère couleur rouge qui ornait ses joues. Mais Momo ne le remarquait pas, à son plus grand soulagement.

Après qu'elle est posée son sac, Momo s'asseya sur sa chaise puis se mit à discuter avec Shouto. Ils parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi. Leur discutions était sympathique, et Shouto pouvait sentir des papillons dans son ventre. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient plus proche depuis leur combat contre Aizawa, et intérieurement, Shouto était ravis, même si il ne le montrait pas.

"YAOMOMO !"

Les deux élèves qui discutaient tranquillement se retournirent vers la voix qui appelait Momo. Ils se rendirent compte que c'était Kyoka.

"Excuse moi ? Je vous dérange ?" Plaisantait la jeune musicienne. Se qui fit rougir la vice-déléguée.

"N-nan ! P-pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" S'exclama Momo alors qu'il alternait sa vision entre Shouto et Kyoka. Toujours en rougissant.

Kyoka avait prit Momo appart, et Shouto avait une drôle de sensation en lui. C'était de la colère. Ou peut être de la jalousie ? _«Mais pourquoi ça me fait sa ?»_

Il les fixait depuis sa table, et plus il regardait Momo parler avec d'autres élèves, plus il était en colère.

"... _Todoroki_..."

Il avait une soudaine envie de prendre Momo...

"... _Todoroki_..."

Et de l'embrasser.

"TODOROKI !"

"Huh quoi ?" Shouto était tellement dans sespensés qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Izuku et Tenya étaient entrain de lui parler. Il ne savait même pas depuis quand ils étaient là. "Midoriya ? Iida ?"

"Hey ça va ? On aurait dit un poisson mort..." Dit innocentement le fan d'All Might.

"Si tu ne te sens pas bien, va voir Recovery Girl, Todoroki !" S'exclama le délégué.

"Nan, c'est bon. J'étais juste dans mes pensés. Merci quand même." Répondit simplement le bicolore.

Izuku et Tenya se lancèrent un regard, puis laissèrent tombés.

 _oOoOo_

Le cours se passa normalement. Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe en discutant. Bien-sûr, un «crève» de Katsuki était présent dans la foule. Shouto sortit doucement et silencieusement de la salle, lui aussi. Mais une sonnerie de téléphone attira son attention. Shouto remarqua que c'était le téléphone de Momo qui sonnait. À voir son visage, il pouvait voir que ça devait être important. Kyoka, qui était à côté de sa meilleure amie, avait l'air inquiète. Momo la laissa en lui faisait signe. En sortant de la salle, elle heurta Shouto et s'excusa rapidement, en continuant de courir.

"Jirou ?"

Kyoka se retourna à l'appel de Shouto, qui était devant la porte, alors qu'elle était encore dans la salle de classe.

"Oui ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Yaoyorozu ? Elle avait l'air bizarre." Shouto ne savait pas pourquoi il était inquiet. Mais il passa outre.

"Je ne sais pas du tout. Désolé." Il lui fit signe plus s'en alla.

Alors qu'il se dirigea vers la cantine, Izuku l'interpella.

"Todoroki ! Je peux te poser une question ?" Demanda Izuku.

"Euh... Oui ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu avais tout à l'heure ? Tu avais l'air plus distrait par quelque chose. Tu peux m'en parler si tu as un problème, tu sais ? On est ami." Shouto était ému par ce qu'a dit le fan d'All Might. Il était trop gentil.

"Je ne serais te le dire, pour être honnête."

 _oOoOo_

La journée passa rapidement et Shouto remarqua que le comportement de Momo avait changer. Elle avait l'air plus distante depuis ce fameux appel. Pendant les cours, elle ne levait plus la main pour répondre, elle se contentait d'écrire et de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Shouto voulait lui parler, mais quand il l'aborda, elle lui dit simplement

"Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller." Puis elle s'en alla, seule. D'ailleurs Kyoka courrait derrière elle pour la rattraper. Alors Shouto décida qu'il lui en parlerait le lendemain.

Quand il quitta l'U.A, il décida qu'il allait rendre visite à sa mère avant de rentrée. Et il pourrait en profiter pour lui poser quelque questions sur son comportement de se matin. Il trouva qu'il n'était pas normal. Il pensait qu'il était malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Une fois dans l'hôpital, il dit bonjour au infirmière puis se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère.

"Bonjour maman." Dit Shouto en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa mère.

"Bonjour Shouto ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?" Répondit Madame Todoroki, excité de voir son fils.

"A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense que je suis malade."

"C'est à dire ?"

Il lui expliqua la situation. Il était assis sur une chaise en face de sa mère et fixait le sol. Madame Todoroki, elle, ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mit à rire. Shouto la dévisagea. Elle essuya les larmes qui étaient sur des yeux.

"Excuse moi, je suis juste..." Puis elle se remit à rire. " Shouto... Mon petit Shouto... Tu es juste amoureux de cette fille."

Shouto avait de grand yeux. Il était tout aussi surpris et terrifier. Il posa ses mains sur sa tête et tremblait doucement. Mais cela n'échappa pas au regard de sa mère.

"Nan..."

"Quoi ?"

"Nan... Nan je peux pas... Je peux pas être amoureux d'elle... Nan, nan, nan..." Il continuait de marmonner des mots. Sa mère le regarda, septique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprit. "Nan... Je ne la mérite pas... Je ne..."

Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de finir sa phrase, il sentit les bras de sa mère autour de son coup.

"Shouto... Tu n'es pas comme ton père, et tu ne le seras jamais." Shouto lui rendit son accolade. Il était silencieux. "Va lui dire ce que tu ressens." Il hocha la tête comme réponse.

Vu qu'il commençait à se faire tard, Shouto dit au revoir à sa mère, sortit de l'hôpital, puis rentra chez lui.

 _oOoOo_

Le lendemain, Shouto était légèrement stressé. Il avait non seulement peur d'avouer ses sentiments à Momo, mais il avait aussi peur de sa réponse. Mais il savait qu'il devait le faire.

Une fois devant l'U.A, il aperçu deux personnes marcher devant lui. Shouto pouvait reconnaître les cheveux court de Kyoka et la queue de cheval de Momo.

« _Elle est magnifique...»_ Pensa Shouto, sans se rendre compte qu'il commençait à rougir.

Quand il sentit son cœur battre trop rapidement à son goût, il décida qu'il lui parlerait avant de déjeuner.

Une fois qu'il était midi, il chercha Momo du regard mais il ne la trouvait pas. Alors il se dirigea vers la personne qui était plus proche de Momo, Kyoka. Mais elle était déjà parti manger avec Mina et Tsuyu.

"Il y a un problème Todoroki ? Tu cherches quelqu'un ?" Shouto se retourna vers Tooru qui était avec Ochako.

"Oui, je cherche Yaoyorozu. Vous savez où elle est ?"

"Elle est sortit tout à l'heure. Elle doit sûrement être à l'entrée." Le bicolore les remercia et s'en alla à la cherche de la vice-déléguée.

Elle était bien à l'entrée. Précisément dans les escaliers. Mais il remarqua qu'elle avait la tête dans ses genoux, avec son téléphone à la main. Shouto se dirigea doucement vers elle, s'agenouilla derrière et posa sa main sur son epaule.

"Yaoyorozu ?" Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les larmes qui étaient sur les joues de Momo. Cette dernière avait aussi les yeux rouge, à cause de ses pleures. La vice-déléguée ne tarda pas à essuyer ses larmes.

"Oh... C'est toi, Todoroki ? Qu'est-ce..."

"Tu pleurais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!" Momo regarda Shouto avec surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi inquiet.

"R-rien... C'est..."

"Ne me mens pas !"

Momo détourna le regard. Mais Shouto lui prit le menton pour tourner son regard vers lui. La jeune fille rougit légèrement à l'acte du bicolore. Puis des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de Momo. Shouto la prit dans ses bras, ne savant pas trop quoi faire.

"Dit moi ce qu'il se passe." Disait le bicolore en frottant doucement son dos. Momo pleurait dans sa poitrine, ne répondant pas tout de suite.

"Je... Mes parents vont me marier..."

 _oOoOo oOoOo_

 **Comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre ? Bon, après 3 semaines de dur labeur, j'ai enfin fini par le poster. Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Yo !**

 **Je suis de retour avec mo amour de toujours, mon ordi ! Mais je ne perd pas de temps ! Je répond aux reviews !**

 _ **Neymanga: Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'en ai beaucoup lu mais je sais pas, j'avais envie d'écrire ma propre version. Qui sait ? Après il est vrai que se ne serait pas drôle mais si j'en dit plus, je spoil tout ! Je ne vois pas de quelle review tu parles x). Nan nan, je ne pense pas que je vais prendre a chaque fois trois semaines pour écrire un chapitre, même je pense que je vais écrire en avance. 24h c'est la mort, je peux te comrendre x). Et je suis désolé, je n'avais pas rearqué qu'on disait "Hey" toute les deux, si tu veux, je te donne cinq euros pour les droits d'auteurs ? En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolé ! ''**_

 _ **Sonney: Merci beaucoup, et tu vois... La suite est juste là ! Oui mais cela n'aura-t-il pas des conséquences ?**_

 _ **Prtresse Lamasticot: Eheh, merci beaucoup !**_

 _ **Evilfaul**_ _ **: Ah qui sait ? Il peut être un connard ou quelqu'un de très gentil, mais tu le sauras dans se chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et je pense aussi que le prétendant va cracher du sang ! (Nan tu n'es pas le/la seul(e) qui aimerait ~)**_

 _ **NightChoco: Je ne dis rien, tu le liras dans les prochains chapitres ! SERIEUX !? MAIS JE SAVAIS PAS ! Ou sa veut dire que je suis une m* et que j'ai pas fait gaffe... Merci beaucoup ! Et pour ma part, à la finn j'étais..."**_ _ **J'aurais pu allonger le chapitre... Non ?"**_ _ **Et aussi, oui un jour je ferais du Katchaco, je suis même entrain d'écrire mon prochain OS dans lequel il y a du Katchaco ~**_

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis très heureuse quand je les lis ! Maintenant... Place au chapitre !**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

 _oOoOo oOoOo_

Shouto était chez lui, la tête dans son oreiller. Ca faisait au moins deux heures qu'il était rentré chez lui, et ça faisait aussi deux heures qu'il s'était enfermer dans sa chambre. Fuyumi était passer le voir à plusieurs reprise, lui demandant si ça allait, mais il ne répondit pas. C'était la première fois que Fuyumi le voyait comme ça. Elle se souvient encore du regard qu'il avait quand il était rentré: mort. Son regard était mort, vide, comme si il avait assister à la mort de quelqu'un. Il lui avait fait un bref coucou et était directement monté dans sa chambre. La grande sœur du bicolore était inquiète pour son petit frère, alors, pour la cinquième fois qu'elle toque à sa porte, elle entra sans même laisser le temps à Shouto de protester. Fuyumi le regarda, de plus en plus inquiète. La vue de son frère en pleine dépression lui faisait mal au cœur. La maîtresse d'école s'agenouilla devant le garçon, qui était toujours dans son oreiller, et commença à parler.

"Shouto ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que tous va bien ?"

"Mmmh..." C'est tout ce que dit le bicolore.

"Shouto..?"

"Mmmmh...!"

Fuyumi soupira.

"Dit moi ce qui ne va pas." Dit-elle avec plus de fermeté. "Maintenant." Shouto releva sa tête de l'oreiller et regarda sa grande sœur qui le regarda, surprise. Shouto avait toujours son regard de poisson mort, mais en regardant d'un peu plus près, Fuyumi pouvait voir qu'il était entrain de réfléchir. « _Flippant..._ » Pensa Fuyumi, mais elle savait que c'était pas très gentil de penser sa. Shouto prit une grande inspiration puis commença à parler.

"Je vais t'expliquer..."

 _oOoOo_

 _"Je... Mes parents vont me marier..."_

 _Shouto restait là, sans bouger, avec les mots de Momo qui sonnaient encore dans sa tête. « Mes parents vont me marier. » a-t-elle dit. Il était sans voix. Mais il avait mal, mal au cœur, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Une de ses mains vient à sa poitrine pour serrer son uniforme au niveau de son cœur._

 _"Nan... C'est pas possible..." Murmura le bicolore._

 _"S-Shouto..?"_

 _"Pourquoi... Pourquoi..." Shouto serrait Momo dans ses bras, la tête dans le creux de son cou. La vice-déléguée ne répondit pas, mais elle le prit dans ses bras à son tours. Les deux futurs héros étaient tous deux silencieux, dans l'escalier. C'est alors que Shouto prit la parole. "Puis-je te poser une question, Momo ?"_

 _Elle lui répondit avec un bref oui._

 _"Pourquoi mon cœur me fait mal ? Pourquoi je suis en colère ?" Demanda Shouto doucement._

 _Elle prit du temps à répondre._

 _"Je ne sais pas..." Elle ment._

 _Les deux se retrouvent à nouveau dans un lourd silence, lourd mais apaisant. Jusqu'à ce que Shouto reprit la parole._

 _"Je vais l'annuler." Dit Shouto, déterminer._

 _"Quoi ?" Momo était confuse._

 _"Je vais annuler ce stupide mariage." Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut-être à cause de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille ? Ou peut-être aussi que ça lui rappelait aussi ce qu'a vécu sa mère._

 _"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu veux faire ça pour moi ?.."_

 _Maintenant, c'est à son tours de mettre du temps à répondre. Mais au final, il fut sauver par la sonnerie qui annonçait la prochaine heure de cours. « C'était le moment crétin ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! » Shouto pouvait entendre une voix dans sa tête._

 _"J'aimerais..." Commença Momo. "Que tu n'en parles à personne. S'il te plait, Todoroki..."_

 _Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse._

 _oOoOo_

Fuyumi ne dit rien. Le silence entre les deux était pesant. Shouto attendait une réponse de la part de sa grande sœur, et Fuyumi ne savait pas quoi dire à son petit frère. Elle savait que Shouto aimait quelqu'un, sa mère lui avait dit lors d'une visite donc elle a supposé que c'est cette fille que Shouto aimait, sinon il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça.

"Je suis désolé Shouto..." C'est tout ce que Fuyumi dit.

"Tu n'as pas à l'être."

"Mais aussi..." Commença la maîtresse d'école. "Tu ne peux pas empêcher un mariage de se dérouler." Shouto allait prendre la parole mais Fuyumi le coupa en continuant la sienne. "A moins que tu te mari à ton amie."

Shouto rougi légèrement. Mais Fuyumi le remarqua.

"P-pardon ?" Bégaya le bicolore, confus.

"Il faut que tu fasses en sorte d'être le nouveau fiancé de ton amie." Shouto regardait sa grande sœur avec de grand yeux. "Mais il faut que tu es l'accord de papa." Le regard de Shouto tomba.

"Ah... Ouais..."

"Mais je ne te conseille pas de tenté quoique ce soit. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de chose qui ne te regarde pas"

Shouto ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il devait trouvé un autre moyen pour annuler se mariage. Alors il décida qu'il épouserait Momo en dernier recourt. Demander à son père si il pouvait épouser quelqu'un était impossible, sauf si il jugeait l'Alter de Momo potable.

Fuyumi sortit de la chambre de Shouto après plusieurs minutes de silence. Elle voulait le laisser tranquille.

Shouto était maintenant assis sur son lit, avec une jambe plié sur lequel il avait poser son coude. Il avait une idée en tête, mais peut être qu'elle aurait des conséquences sur sa relation avec la vice-déléguée.

 _oOoOo_

"Comment c'est passé ta journée Momo ?"

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Momo ?" Demande sa mère, qui commence à être lasser de sa fille qui ne lui répondait pas. "Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Tu es toujours sur les nerfs ?"

"Belle déduction." Répondait froidement la jeune fille.

"Je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton." Commença Madame Yaoyorozu. "Tu sais, le jeune Narigari est très charment et très beau. Nous lui avons montré une photo de toi et il est sous le charme ! Tu vas l'aimer !" La mère de Momo avait l'air très enthousiaste quand elle lui parlait de ce Narigari, à l'inverse de sa fille.

"Je suis désolé, mais l'amour ne se vend pas." Termina Momo en montant les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. « _Et puis, il y a déjà quelqu'un qui est dans mon cœur..._ »

Une fois dans sa chambre, Momo claqua la porte et se jeta sur son énorme lit. On l'avait appeler pour manger, mais elle resta dans sa chambre. Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Elle a reçu un message, c'était Shouto.

 **[Shouto: J'au trouvé une solution.**

 _oOoOo_

Le lendemain, Momo se leva une boule au ventre. La veille, Shouto lui avait envoyé un message disant qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour son mariage arrangé,mais il voulait lui en parler personnellement. « U-un rendez-vous ? ». Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un café à côté du centre commerciale de Tokyo. Alors Momo se prépara lentement vu quel avait encore du temps devant elle. Elle prit son petit déjeuné seule, comme tous les jours. Mais pour une fois, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. La vue de sa mère était la dernière chose que veux. Et son père n'est jamais là, à cause de son travail.

Il était bientôt l'heure pour elle d'y aller, mais quand elle se dirigea vers le salon, elle vit sa mère assis sur le canapé avec un jeune garçon, il semblait avoir son âge. Il avait des cheveux court, blond et coiffé de manière plutôt banale, il avait aussi des yeux violets et un sourire vraiment charment. Le garçon était légèrement plus grand que Momo.

"Ah ! Momo, j'allais justement t'appeler ! Vient s'il te plait." Dut joyeusement sa mère.

"Désolé, mais je dois aller retrouver un ami. Peut être plus tard." Répndit simplement Momo. « _Ou jamais._ » Pensa la jeune fille.

"Aller vient, se ne sera pas long." Momo pouvait dire que dans sa voix, ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre. Donc elle se dirigea vers sa mère et le mystérieux garçon. "Momo, voici Shitai Narigari, ton fiancé."

Momo était choqué et ne dit aucun mot.

"Bonjour, comme l'a dit votre mère, je suis votre fiancé, Shitai Narigari. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous voir en personne." Sa voix était douce et calme. Cette voix lui rappelait un de ses amis.

"B-bonjour, je suis Momo Yaoyorozu. Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller." Dit Momo, qui voulait simplement s'enfuir.

"Cela ne fait rien, ne vous inquiéter pas." C'est tout ce que Momo entendit de la part de Shitai.

Elle quitta sa maison, mal à l'aise.

 _oOoOo_

Shouto attendait patiemment Momo sur la terrasse du café. Il avait commandé un café pour passer le temps, c'est alors qu'il entendu sa voix. Sa douce et magnifique voix.

"Todoroki ! Désolé pour mon retard !" Momo avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose, Shouto pouvait le remarquer.

"Nan t'inquiète pas, Yaoyorozu. Un café ?" Proposa le bicolore.

"Oui merci." Momo lui sourie, et le cœur de Shouto s'emballa.

Shouto lui commanda un café, mais il savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Quand ils eurent reçu leur café, il commença à parler.

"Alors, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai peut être un plan pour t'aider avec cette histoire de mariage." Commença le bicolore.

Momo prit une gorgé de son café. "Ah bon ? Mais, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça..."

"J'en ai envie." Répondit simplement Shouto. « _Surtout parce que j'ai pas envie de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre..._ »

"Merci... Beaucoup..." Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et Shouto précipita sa main au visage de la jeune fille pour lui essuyer ses larmes. Elle le regarda, les joues légèrement rouge. Shouto lui souri.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser. « _C'est le moment... Je peux lui dire..._ » Mais il savait que si il le faisait, il emprunterait un chemin de non-retour. Du côté Momo, elle se sentait bien, la main droite du bicolore était sur sa joue. Elle sentait une douce chaleur là où la main de Shouto était posé. Elle trouvait ça assez ironique d'ailleurs, vu que la main droite se Shouto générait de la glace grâce à son Alter. Mais quand Momo sentit la main du bicolore glisser or de son visage, elle était un peu triste. La chaleur de sa main lui manquait. Mais elle trouvait toujours cettte chaleur ironique.

"Désolé." Disait-t-il finalement. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit..."

"C'est... C'est rien..." Répondit simplement Momo.

"Bon, pour en revenir à mon idée, il n'y a que deux solution pour régler cette histoire de mariage."

"C'est-à-dire ?" Questionna Momo.

"Soit je dois nuir à ton fiancé et faire en sorte que tes parents le déteste..." Commença le bicolore. Momo commença à paniquer. "... Soit je dois t'épouser."

"QUOI !?" Momo cria à la déclaration de son ami. "T'épou-pou-pouser ?!" Elle prit rapidement des couleurs. Shouto trouvait sa mignon, mais la situation était pas très adapter.

"Ce sont les seuls moyens que j'ai trouvé maintenant."

"C'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais je ne vais pas t'épouser ! Je ne peux pas t'obliger à la faire, je ne peux pas..." Déclara doucement la jeune fille alors que son cœur battait rapidement.

"Ca ne me dérange pas." Dit le bicolore. "J'en serais même heureux..." Chuchota Shouto, aussi doucement que possible pour que Momo ne l'entende pas. Ce qui échoua.

"Tu as dit quelque chose ?" Demanda Momo, pas sûr de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

"Nan rien."

"Mais on emploiera cette solution au cas où la première échouerait."

"D'accord."

Shouto prit une gorgé de son café. "Au faite, tu as des infos sur ton fiancé ?" Demanda Shouto, avec hésitation.

"O-oui... Je l'ai vu se matin..." Répondit doucement Momo.

"Ah bon ?" Dit Shouto, avec une pointe de jalousie.

"Hmm." Momo prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. "Il s'appelle Shitai Narigari. C'est tout ce que je sais de lui, mis à part à quoi il ressemble."

"Je vois."

"Mais comment tu comptes le nuire si tu ne peux pas le voir ?" Demanda Momo, perplexe.

"J'allais y venir. Mais..."

"Mais ?"

"Il me faut ton accord, Yaoyorozu." Shouto regardait Momo avec un regard qu'elle ne pouvait décrire.

"Tu commences à me faire peur... Mais d'accord, tu as mon accord. Je te fais entièrement confiance." Déclara Momo, déterminer.

Shouto prit un moment pour prendre son souffle.

"Nous devons sortir ensemble."

Un oiseau passa.

"Yaoyorozu ?"

Momo était rouge. Mais vraiment rouge.

"Momo ?"

"HEIN ?!"

 _oOoOo_

 **Comment vous avez trouver ce chapitre ? J'ai prit du temps à l'écrire pour la simple et bonne raison que... Ce que j'avais en tête ne me plaisait pas et j'ai dû tout et je dis bien TOUT changer. Comment va être se fameux Shitai Narigari ?**

 **Note: "Shitai" veut dire "cadavre" en japonais. Joyeux comme prénom !**

 **Bref ! On se retrouve pour un prochain OS ! Car je pense que lors jusqu'à la fin des vacances j'alternerais entre chapitre et OS. Et puis je de gros problèmes pour la rentrée vu que je sais toujours pas dans quel collège je vais, la joie. Même de base de devrait aller au lycée. Le redoublement c'est cool, ironie.**

 **BREF ! C'était l'instant: Ma vie est cool !**

 **Passer de bonne fin de vacances ! Manger de la glace à donf ! (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi...)**

 **Bye bye !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Yo !**

 **Je sais pas quoi dire, donc je vais sortir la réplique d'All Might de l'anime.**

 ** _Watashi Ga Kita !_**

 **Voilà, cordialement, Teyola.**

 **Je répond à la review !**

 ** _Evilfaul: Hmmm je ne dis rien, mais je pense que tu vas être contente sur se chapitre, (haïssons le jusqu'au os ce petit fils de p-- ! Je crois que je me suis un peu emporté...) Pour répondre à ta question, qui n'en ai pas une, oui il en a... Mais on le découvrira dans les prochains chapitres ! Shouto pour l'instant il va être sur la défensive donc. (Dit, c'est normal que tu es des cornes sur la tête ?)_**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes et les oublies de mots si jamais il y en a et maintenant...**

 **Place au chapitre !**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

 _oOoOo_

"Nous devons sortir ensemble."

Un oiseau passa.

"Yaoyorozu ?"

Momo était rouge. Mais vraiment rouge.

"Momo ?"

"HEIN ?!"

Shouto cligna des yeux. Voir Momo rougir lui donnait chaud au cœur. « _Est-ce qu'_ _elle aussi..?_ ». Momo avait ses mains sur ses joues rouges, elle secouait la tête et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Shouto l'admirait avec un sourire aussi doux que son regard. Il soutenait sa tête avec son poing gauche, regardant Momo avec intérêt. Il trouvait qu'elle était mignonne quand elle s'agitait comme ça.

"Désolé Todoroki, c'est que..." Momo avait enfin réussie à ce calmer. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit le regard que lui adressait Shouto. Elle en rougit et détourna le regard pour fixer sa tasse de café, regardant son reflet dans la boisson chaude. "Nan rien... Bref, je suppose que tu as raison."

"Mais du coup il faudra que je rencontre tes parents et que tu leurs expliques la situation. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Oui... Oui, d'accord."

Shouto allait prendre la parole quand il entendit quelqu'un appeler Momo. Les deux se retournèrent vers la voix et ils virent Shitai. Bien évidement, Shouto ne savait pas qui c'était, mais à l'inverse, Momo le reconnu immédiatement. Elle était tout de suite mal à l'aise.

"Nari...gari ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?" Elle regarda le blond, tendu. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, c'est juste que sa présence la perturbait.

"Et bien... Je faisais un tours et quand je vous ai vu sur la terrasse de ce café, je me suis dis que nous pouvions faire un peu plus connaissance. Mais je vois que vous êtes déjà avec quelqu'un... D'ailleurs, qui est-ce ?" Shitai semblait être quelqu'un de curieux, remarqua Shouto qui affichait son regard froid habituel. Le blond avait un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

"Bonjour, tu dois être Shitai Narigari. Momo m'a parlé de toi." Commença Shouto. Shitai le regarda avec méfiance. " Je suis Shouto Todoroki, un camarade de classe de Momo et son petit ami." Shouto insista bien sur « petit ami » pour bien le faire comprendre à Shitai.

"Je vois. Mais sans être méchant, je crois que vous ne savez pas la position de Yaoyorozu." Disait Shitai avec un air supérieur. Ce qui énerva rapidement Shouto.

"Si si, je la connais. Et je suis totalement contre cela." Shouto avait une voix des plus menaçante, ce qui effraya Momo. Shitai, lui, ne flancha pas.

"Shouto... S'il te plaît, calme toi..." Dit Momo qu'elle prit la main de Shouto. Shouto tourna son attention vers elle pour lui adresser un petit sourire. « _On se comporte comme un vrai couple si...naturellement_... »

Le bicolore se remit à regarder le blond, et pendant plusieurs seconde, les deux garçons se fixèrent. Momo pouvait ne se sentait pas bien par rapport à ça. Alors elle décida d'intervenir pour arrêter les hostilités.

"Shouto, je pense qu'on devrait y aller." Dit la jeune fille doucement. Shouto la regarda, et acquiesça. Le bicolore posa le coût des cafés sur la table et se leva avec Momo.

"Au plaisir de vous avoir croisé Yaoyorozu." Commence Shitai en prenant doucement la main de Momo pour y déposer un tendre baiser, ce qui mit Shouto en rogne. Alors ce dernier retira la main de sa « petite amie » de la bouche du blond, tout en le regardant avec un regard noir qui voulait tout dire.

C'est-à-dire...

"Vire tes lèvres de ma petite amie." Dit Shouo avec une voix glacial.

Momo regarda Shouto qui l'avait plaqué contre sa poitrine avec son bras autour de sa taille. Elle rougie à se contacte soudain. Les mains de Momo étaient sur la poitrine du bicolore et elle le regarda avec les yeux brillants et les joues rouges cerise. Elle pouvait remarquer qu'il était vraiment en colère. Elle jeta un regard à son fiancé, elle pouvait voir qu'il était, lui aussi, en colère.

"Tu parles de ma fiancée ?" Demanda le blond, ne cachant plus sa colère.

"De MA petite amie, tu veux dire ?" Répondit Shouto, toujours avec une voix froide.

Sans dire un mot de plus, le bicolore partit avec Momo qui était toujours dans ses bras.

 _oOoOo_

Il avait son bras sur sa hanche et une main dans la poche. Les deux étaient maintenant dans un parc pour se promener tranquillement. Momo n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le café, alors le bicolore était légèrement inquiet.

"M-Momo ?" Elle ne répondit qu'en se jetant dans ses bras. La tête enfoncé dans sa poitrine, elle le serrais fort dans ses bras.

"Hey, Momo... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Shouto avec une voix rempli d'inquiétude.

"Merci..."

Shouto regarda la jeune fille avec de grands yeux. Puis il sourit et glissa ses bras sur son dos.

"Mais dit moi..." Commença-t-elle.

"Je t'écoute..."

"J'ai l'impression... Que tu ne fais pas tous ça juste pour m'aider..."

Shouto était surpris. Il avait peur qu'elle est devinée pour ses sentiments. Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer. Mais il ne fit rien.

"Que veux tu dire ?"

"Je vais être directe avec toi, d'accord ?" Il acquiesça. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que tu veux réellement sortir avec moi ?"

Il ne répondit pas, mais son cœur battait plus vite. Momo remarqua se changement et elle le prit en compte.

"Je..." C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre.

Soudain, elle avait l'air triste. Ce qui brisa le cœur du bicolore.

Momo se retira de ses bras.

"Désolé de t'avoir embarrasser avec mes stupides questions..."

Alors qu'elle se retourna pour commencer à partir, des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Elle s'arrêta net. Momo sentit une respiration froide dans son cou, ce qui la fit frissonner.

"Sh-Shouto ?" Dit doucement la vice-déléguée.

Il répondit en serrant Momo plus fort dans ses bras.

"C'est vrai que je t'aime, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire... Je ne savais même pas si j'en était digne... Quand je te vois avec un autre gars, j'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras et proclamer à tous que tu es à moi..! C'est égoïste, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et quand tu m'as dit que tes parents allaient te marier, j'ai paniqué et j'i voulu t'aider parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on t'enlève de moi.. Je t'aime..." Shouto était sincère. Et Momo n'avait pas bouger suite à ses paroles.

Momo se mit à trembler. Trembler de joie.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues rougies.

Elle se retourna vers Shouto, toujours dans ses bras.

Momo prit la tête de Shouto dans ses mains, souleva doucement sa tête et embrassa doucement le bicolore.

Le baiser était doux et intense. Les lèvres de Shouto dansaient sur celles de Momo. Il la serait encore plus dans ses bras et elle glissa ses bras autour du cou du bicolore. Quand l'air commençait à manquer, Shouto se retira de Momo. Il avait la tête totalement rouge, tout comme elle. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs seconde, jusqu'à ce que Shouto embrasse Momo encore une fois. Et elle lui répondit. Ils s'embrassaient pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air tous les deux. Mais une fois séparer, au lieu de s'embrasser comme tout à l'heure, Momo enfonça sa tête dans la poitrine de Shouto. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre et pour elle, s'était la plus belle musique qu'elle n'eut jamais entendu.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Shouto... Depuis un moment maintenant..." Shouto caressait son dos l'incitent à continuer. "C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, juste après t'avoir rencontré."

Shouto sourit avec tendresse.

"Je t'aime, Yaoyorozu Momo." Le bicolore lui embrassa tendrement le front.

"Je t'aime aussi, Todoroki Shouto."

 _oOoOo_

 _Un peu plus loin de Shouto et Momo, au même moment..._

"Monsieur, nous avons un problème avec la fille..." Un homme habillé d'un costar noir parlait au téléphone. Il était sur un banc, un peu éloigné de Momo et Shouto.

" _Est-ce encore ce Todoroki ?_ "

"Oui Monsieur."

" _Bien... Je suppose que nous devons être plus sur nos gardes et nous devons aussi nous occuper de se garçon..._ "

 _oOoOo_

 **Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?**

 **Oui je sais qu'il est court mais j'essayerai d'en faire un plus long la prochaine fois.**

 **ET BONNE RENTRÉE À TOUS ! (Ouais c'est la semaine prochaine mais osef)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Yo !**

 **La rentrée... Quel douce horreur... Je suis tout le temps fatiguée en plus j'ai ma au dos ! Et je vous dis, un mal de dos quand tu veux écrire, c'est aussi horrible que du All Might/Izuku (C'EST PAS UN SHIP ! C'EST DE LA PEDOPHILIE ! MAIS GENRE OU VA LE MONDE ?! VOUS POUVEZ ME LE DIRE ?)**

 **Bref, on est partit pour le chapitre 4 ! Mais avant... M** **erci à NeyNey pour m'avoir aidé sur se chapitre. Même si elle m'a volé ma réplique qui est "c'est juste pour le scénario !". Mais t'inquiète, je t'aime toujours (ou pas...) !**

 **NeyNey: Je t'emm-rde, t'es une conn-sse ! [En dirrect live !]**

 **Mais c'est une blague ! It's a joke, no worries ! Kiss kiss !**

 **Place aux reviews !**

 _ **[Imitation et déguisement]**_

 _ **Akua: J'avoue, ce serai marrant ! Et contente que ça t'es fait rire !**_

 _ **[Une pour deux]**_

 _ **Evilfaul: ET OUI ! UN BON GROS FDP COMME ON LES DETESTE ! Ouais, il y aura de la baston dans les prochains chapitres ! (je vois, je vois...)**_

 **Maintenant, place au chapitre...**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

 _oOoOo_

Momo était maintenant sur le chemin de sa maison avec Shouto à ses côtés. Leur mains était entrelacer alors qu'ils marchaient. Le bicolore ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à se foutu mariage arrangé et surtout au blond qui voulait la main de Momo. Rien que d'y penser, Shouto se mit à mordre sa lèvre pour essayer de concentrer sa colère. Momo s'en rendit compte, mais vu commet le garçon avait réagi, elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet.

« _Je lui en parlerais plus tard..._ » Pensa la vice-déléguée alors qu'elle jeta un regard au garçon qui lui tenait la main.

Alors qu'il regardait le sol, il sentit que des yeux se posaient sur lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir que c'était les yeux de Momo. Il la regardait avec de grand yeux, et elle, elle le regardait tendrement. Shouto se sentit rougir. Il détourna le regard pour pas que Momo ne le voit comme il était maintenant, c'est-à-dire...

En pleine crise de panique intérieure.

Shouto savait que Momo l'aimait, mais la vice-déléguée le regarde dans les yeux, son cœur battait plus vite et plus fort. Dans un sens, il appréciait cela, même si dans l'autre sens, il était paniqué. Le bicolore savait que Momo était toujours entrain de le regarder, c'est pour ça qu'il se força à relever la tête pour affronter ses yeux. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille l'embrasse.

Le baiser qu'elle lui offrit était doux, comme les lèvres de Momo. Il était simple, mais Shouto pouvait sentir autre chose... Comme de la tendresse, de l'amour mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Shouto remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux fermés quand elle l'embrassait. Lui aussi ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douceur et de la tendresse que lui apportait sa petite amie. Le bicolore avait lâché la main qui tenait celle de Momo pour enrouler ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune fille. Momo coupa le baiser aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle regardait Shouto alors qu'elle glissait ses mains sur les épaules du bicolore. Quand elle posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du bicolore en face d'elle et commença à parler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te préoccupe ?" Dit Momo aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait.

Shouto ne répondit pas.

"Shouto..."

"Je ne sais pas..." Commença-t-il, légèrement méfiant. "C'est juste que j'arrête pas de penser à se blond. Il me perturbe..."

La vice-déléguée pouvait entendre une certaine haine dans la voix de Shouto.

"Nan, mais c'est pas possible..." Momo releva la tête pour regarder Shouto dans les yeux. Elle était légèrement... Effrayé ?

"Hmm ?"

"Nan... Shouto..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Shouto, confus.

"Il t'attire, hein ? C'est sa ?"

"Quoi ? MAIS NON !" S'exclama le bicolore, surpris par ce que lui avait dit sa petite amie.

"Alors quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?"

Shouto ne répondit pas. Encore une fois.

"Shouto... Tu es vraiment jaloux ?"

"Hmmm..." Grogna le bicolore avec quelque rougeur sur les joues et le bouts des oreilles. Ce dernier dirigea son regard autre que sur le visage de Momo.

"Je n'en reviens pas. Shouto Todoroki, jaloux !" Dit Momo avec ironie, ce qui fit rougir encore plus le bicolore.

"Ouais bon..." Rétorqua le bicolore toujours aussi rouge de honte.

"Certes... Mais quand même ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es jaloux ?"

"Ai-je besoin de te rappeler ce qu'il a failli te faire ?"

Momo réfléchi pendant quelque seconde puis se souviens d'un Shouto jaloux sur la terrasse d'un café. Elle rigola doucement au souvenir tout récent. Sa main glissa pour cacher sa bouche alors qu'elle était entrain de rire.

"Pourquoi tu rigoles ?" Demande Shouto avec innocence.

"Nan c'est juste que je trouve ta jalousie mignonne."

Shouto regarda Momo avec de grand yeux.

Mignon ? Elle trouvait que la jalousie de Shouto était mignonne ? Mais pourquoi ? Le bicolore se mit à réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui fit rire Momo. Les deux étaient toujours dans les bras de l'autre, appréciant de la présence de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux quittèrent le bras de l'autre pour continuer leur route, main dans la main. Momo avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres tandis que Shouto, lui, avait un simple sourire discret.

"Mademoiselle Momo ?"

Les deux se retournèrent vers la voix.

 _oOoOo_

Le blond était chez lui, dans sa grande résidence, seul dans ses pensés. Pensés qui étaient dirigées vers la fille Yaoyorozu et l'autre garçon, Todoroki Shouto. Il était dans le salon, sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé dans la main. Mais celle-ci se brisa sous la force de son poing. Les morceaux de porcelaine lui coupèrent la main qui était maintenant en sang, mais cela lui importait peu.

"Monsieur Shitai ! Vous vous êtes coupé la main ! Je vais vous soigné sa tout de suite !" Dit une des servantes de la demeure Narigari en voyant Shitai avec la main en sang.

La servante parti, Shitai se mit à regarder sa main.

« Rouge... Comme le côté gauche de se maudit Todoroki... » Shitai était en colère. Personne ne lui avait tenu tête, sauf bien-sure, Shouto. Le blond était énervé mais au fond, il était très existé. Il savait que la jalousie du bicolore allait provoquer un combat entre lui et Shouto, et Shitai en était heureux. Si Shouto et lui se battaient devant les Yaoyorozu, le bicolore serait jugé " dangereux " pour Momo et il devra gardé ses distance avec la jeune fille. Ce serait le plan parfait pour Shitai.

La servante revint avec la trousse médicale, stoppant Shitai dans ses pensées.

"Monsieur, donnez moi votre main pour que je puisse vous soigner." Il s'exécuta en silence.

Après que la servante eut finit avec la main du blond, elle s'en alla. Elle en avait aussi profité pour enlever les morceaux de tasse cassé et pour nettoyer le thé qui était sur la table basse. Il était enfin seul. Mais cette solitude fut vite remplacer par la présence de son père.

"Shitai, mon fils, comment trouves-tu ta fiancé ?" Demanda le père du blond. Il était très grand et semblait avoir dans la quarantaine. Il avait les cheveux bleu avec les yeux violets, comme son fils, il avait aussi une légère barbe et portait un costar noir. Typique.

"Comme vous l'avez décrite." Répondit Shitai avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

"Donc tous se passe comme prévus ?"

"Nan... Il semblerait qu'il y ait un élément perturbateur."

Le père de Shitai commençait à s'énerver.

"Un " élément perturbateur "... Tu dis ?"

"Oui père."

"Et quel est cette chose ?" Dit le père avec impatience. Shitai regardait son père, respira, puis parla.

"Le colis a un petit ami."

"COMMENT !?" L'adulte frappa sur la table basse en verre, et elle se brisa. "QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE !?"

"Je l'ignore... Père... Mais je vais trouvé un moyen de m'en débarasser !.."

"Tu as intérêt... Tu es mon héritier ! Ne me déçois pas."

Et il s'en alla, laissant Shitai seul, enfin.

"Plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Todoroki..."

 _oOoOo_

Momo était dans sa chambre, la tête dans son oreiller avec son téléphone à la main. Kyoka lui avait envoyé beaucoup de messages, mais Momo ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte.

 **[Kyoka]: HEY YAOMOMO ! DEPUIS QUAND TU REPONDS PLUS AUX MESSAGES !?**

 **[Momo]: Désolé... J'étais occupée**

 **[Kyoka]: A faire quoi ? Pensé à Todoroki ?**

 **[Momo]: KYOKA !**

 _Oui je pensais à lui... Mais aussi à quelqu'un d'autre..._ "

Elles avaient parler pendant plus d'une heure, et après, c'était au tours de Shouto. Il avait envoyé un message à Momo plus tard dans la soirée. Il avait dit à la vice-déléguée que sa sœur lui avait posé un tas de question et qu'elle était très insistante. Parler avec lui rendait Momo heureuse. Mais se bonheur fut vite parti quand une domestique des Yaoyorozu toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

"Mademoiselle ? Monsieur et Madame vous demande dans le hall."

"Oui... J'arrive."

 _oOoOo_

 **OUI BON JE SAIS QUE CE CHAPITRE EST COURT !**

 **Mais bon, c'est mieux que rien, nan ? Bref, je prend beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire parce que le temps, bah... J'en ai pas ! Tout simplement. Entre la famille, les amis, Neymanga (no commented), les devoirs... J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ! En plus j'ai une autre histoire en parallèles, donc, mon temps est mangé ! Mais don't panic, je ne vais pas me décourager pour autant !**

 **Bon, je suppose que j'ai tout dit..? Je crois...**

 **Donc, voilà ! J'espère que votre année va bien se passer, que vous allez bosser comme des malades (pas comme moi quoi !) et que vous vous amuserez !**

 **Bye bye !**


End file.
